


We can be us

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [526]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Copenhague FC, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Stephan a plus de sympathie pour Karl que pour le banc.
Relationships: Stephan Andersen/Karl-Johan Johnsson
Series: FootballShot [526]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	We can be us

We can be us

  
Stephan a du mal à accepter qu'il part bientôt à la retraite, après tout, il a maintenant trente-huit ans, et il est beaucoup plus proche de la fin que du début. Mais il a au moins la chance de pouvoir observer Karl jouer, et c'est suffisant pour le temps qu'il passe sur le banc, il est aussi plutôt heureux de retourner à l'entraînement presque tous les jours juste pour discuter avec lui, pour observer ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas avec ses arrêts, pour le préparer aux prochains matches. Stephan est en quelques sortes déjà en train de se préparer pour rendre ses gants et devenir autre chose que gardien. Mais il oublie aussi souvent que Karl n'est pas un enfant ou un jeune provenant d'une équipe imprononçable de Suède, mais cependant bien un adulte de trente ans.

  
Stephan a peut-être, des fois, quelques problèmes avec le fait de rester sur le banc alors qu'il sait qu'il pourrait encore servir, mais il sait que c'est le sort des gardiens, il n'y a qu'une place sur le terrain, et même s'ils jouent tous très bien, la règle est la règle. Un seul dans les cages. Il accepte sa situation sans en vouloir à Karl, mais il ne se cache pas qu'un dernier match ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Peu importe, ce n'est pas lui qui décide, il doit se concentrer sur les balles à attraper à l'entraînement. Pour autant, il y a des moments où il n'arrive pas à détourner le regard de Karl, parce que son coéquipier, même s'il est titulaire à sa place, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau au Danemark. Stephan sait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de pensées, mais il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas effacer de sa mémoire.

  
Il ne sait pas comment va se dérouler la fin de la saison, ou comment il va réussir à gérer ses sentiments, ou bien même s'il va partir à la retraite, mais Stephan sait une chose ; il aime Karl.

  
Fin


End file.
